


恋爱少年啵农君

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	恋爱少年啵农君

学校里有个传言，说是东教学楼二楼的男厕所里有个鬼神，如果你能找到他许愿，那你的愿望就能实现。  
“这种不都是骗人的吗？”虽然生了一张会信基督教的脸但其实是无神论者的崔韩率挠挠头，一旁的夫胜宽虽然听鬼故事怕得开始啃指甲但看起来跃跃欲试。“万物有灵啊，万一呢。”讲故事的金珉奎看起来神神秘秘的，说是什么校园七大不可思议。  
“那有人成功过吗？”崔韩率自觉信和不信的人是不能共线沟通的，便顺着话头问下去。“说是三年级的学姐有碰到过，许愿后就和喜欢的人在一起了。”“哇哦。”崔韩率假装震惊了一下，夫胜宽倒是听的认真。

“韩率啊今天你先回去吧，我还有点事。”夫胜宽支支吾吾的，一看就是有什么事要做，但崔韩率向来不是深究的类型，点点头背起书包就走。“那胜宽一个人回去小心。”  
走出教学楼他思索了一下，决定还是先去那个传说中的厕所看看，如果是什么坏学生在那里骗人就不好了。  
东教学楼是实验楼，平常只有实验课才会来这里，所以大部分时间都没什么人，放学时间更是空空荡荡，学校里不少鬼故事都是发生在这栋楼里，往往也是学生试胆的第一选择。崔韩率走到二楼的厕所里，门口被放了清扫中的立牌，但门是虚掩着的，他推门进去，小心地把门在身后关上。毫无疑问厕所里什么都没有，尽管门口放了清扫的牌子但看起来也是很久没打扫的样子，可能只是学校单纯防止学生听信谣言乱探索用的。  
他正想离开这里却听到了敲门的声音。“鬼神先生，您在吗？”原来夫胜宽不跟他一起回家是因为这个。“虽然不知道您在不在，姑且就当您听见了我的愿望吧。”  
“我有一个……有一个喜欢的人，想请鬼神先生帮帮忙。”  
崔韩率清清嗓子，故意用低沉的声音说话，“那是谁呢？”“啊这个也要说的吗？”夫胜宽听起来有点慌乱。“那倒不是必要的。”崔韩率思考了几秒，“我可以给你几个小意见。”

第一：增加自己在他身边的存在感  
那么问题来了，夫胜宽喜欢谁呢？崔韩率眯起眼睛扫视了一圈，他和夫胜宽认识没有十年也有五年了，怎么是第一次听说他有喜欢的人自己还完全没印象。他说那个人特别闪亮，感觉自己在他的生活里只是个路人。  
难道是隔壁班的李硕珉？确实跟夫胜宽玩得来没有错，两个人都是合唱部的成员也经常一起合作节目，夫胜宽甚至还反串过女性角色。而且李硕珉也确实很闪亮，虽然偶尔会露出有点傻瓜的样子，但每到情人节的时候巧克力还是多到储物柜会关不上。  
但是夫胜宽和李硕珉关系挺好的啊，关系好的朋友算是存在感很低吗。崔韩率皱起了眉头，连夫胜宽在叫他都没听到，还是在他面前打了个响指才回过神来。“去吃饭了。”夫胜宽手里提着便当盒，“今天我妈给我带了菜，趁李硕珉和权顺荣下课之前我们赶紧先去吃了。”  
“不跟硕珉一起吃吗？”“不啊。”夫胜宽看他表情怪怪的，“他俩吃这么快等下没多少剩给你了，赶紧去食堂啦。”  
崔韩率跟在夫胜宽身后，在去食堂的路上听他一直絮絮叨叨讲东讲西，从今天的作业怎么这么多到过两天可能又要降温了得多穿点衣服。虽然两个人平常聊天也会聊很多，但就从喜欢的人这件事来看，夫胜宽对他有所隐瞒难免让崔韩率有点难过。  
有什么事是我不能帮忙而非要找鬼神的？目前正在兼职“不存在的厕所鬼神”的崔韩率同学第一次这么希望自己真的有点什么鬼神的奇妙能力，这样就能知道夫胜宽到底在想什么了。  
还有他到底喜欢谁。

第二：送点小礼物  
知道夫胜宽礼物送给谁那就知道他喜欢谁了。崔韩率暗暗下定决心，今天一定要和夫胜宽寸步不离。  
结果一到教室桌上就是一条红色的大围巾。  
谁给的？崔韩率挠挠头，夫胜宽咬着草莓牛奶的吸管靠过来。“哦呜红围巾耶，说不定是哪个学妹亲手织给你的。”“但是我不需要啊。”说着崔韩率就要把围巾收起来，小男生冬天是不能向温度屈服的，就算零下五六七八度也一定会穿领子空荡荡的帽衫，最后的妥协是把帽子戴起来把拉绳打结。“等一下等一下，电视剧里的女主角围围巾特别好看，我看看你行不行。”夫胜宽拦住了他的动作，把围巾拿出来给他在脖子上围起来，“哇，完全是欧美剧集里的初恋脸啊。”夫胜宽感慨到，而崔韩率此时被夫胜宽的手指冰得脖子一缩，“我觉得胜宽更需要围围巾。”不等夫胜宽做出反应他已经把围巾摘下来围在他的脖子上了。  
“这是别人送你的礼物啊你怎么可以再转手送给别人。”夫胜宽急急忙忙把围巾取下来却几乎要把自己绕进去，“那如果是我送的围巾你就会围咯。”崔韩率顺着他的动作帮他摘下围巾，在夫胜宽抬起头的时候视线交接，但夫胜宽很快就转移了视线看向他背后的窗口。  
“那当然会啊。”等到上课铃响起大家都坐在自己位置上拿出书了，崔韩率才听到坐在自己旁边的夫胜宽小声说。  
虽然崔韩率发誓要注意夫胜宽的一切动作，但一直到放学夫胜宽也没有给什么人送过什么东西。帮隔壁班课代表送作业勉勉强强算一个吧。崔韩率认真地在小本本上记下，那个课代表长得也挺漂亮的，很可爱，没准是夫胜宽喜欢的型。  
“等下要不要去吃冰淇淋？”夫胜宽在他旁边一边收拾书包一边这么问，“好。”崔韩率写完最后一个字合起记事本，夫胜宽等他背了包站起身把他的领子整理好才拍拍他的肩膀，“走吧。”  
吃冰淇淋崔韩率不太挑口味，夫胜宽倒是会犹豫很久。今天是夫胜宽付钱，崔韩率站在店门口吃完了一个球夫胜宽才拿着冰淇淋出来。“啊崔韩率你怎么吃的嘴边都是！”冬天太冷了，又是吃冰淇淋，冻得嘴都没知觉了怎么会知道旁边有没有沾起来，崔韩率在心里吐槽。但夫胜宽还是让崔韩率拿好自己的冰淇淋，从书包里掏出纸巾给崔韩率擦嘴。  
今天是冬天难得出大太阳的日子，因为没有云的遮挡，天是纯正的钴蓝，即将要被地平线吞没的落日努力发散最后的余晖。透过夫胜宽低头时的额发和睫毛，亚洲人的黑发被照成巧克力棕，抬起头的时候虹膜都染成亮橙色。  
再漂亮的橘子也没有这种颜色啊。在被夫胜宽念了一路的时候崔韩率心里这么想。

第三：拿到他校服的第二颗纽扣  
理论上崔韩率给的三个小意见应该是一个递进式的关系，但就夫胜宽的表现来看，他连这个被喜欢者的头发丝都没见着。  
今天夫胜宽还跟合唱团去校外参加比赛了。一整天都空空的座位，除了摆满一整张桌子的巧克力。尽管不算校园男神，但长得可爱性格有趣的合唱部小甜橘还是有不少追求者。崔韩率一天的课余时间几乎就是在收巧克力——自己的和夫胜宽的。  
到了放学时间，他从巧克力里挑了一些他觉得会好吃的出来，剩下的都分给了回家路上碰到的小学生。他又去买冰淇淋吃了，在路上都能哈出寒气的季节拿着冰淇淋边走边吃都不用担心融化。崔韩率慢悠悠地走在往常的回家路上，不知道夫胜宽回家了没有，看来今天他是注定没法知道到底是那个幸运儿能拥有夫胜宽的爱了。  
他突然有点难过，夫胜宽是他在学校里最好的朋友，不是说他和其他人关系不好，只是他和夫胜宽特别好，现在最好的朋友有了喜欢的人，说不定今天就要去告白了。  
回家的路上有个没什么车的十字路口，但信号灯还是在勤勤恳恳地工作。崔韩率在红灯前停下，踢了踢脚下的小石头。耳机里的音乐敲打着他的大脑，带着他一起摇头晃脑，把有关夫胜宽和情人节的小故事都甩出大脑。  
所以当他被人摘下耳机的时候表情想必是很震惊的。“啊真的是，喊了你一百次整条街的人都要盯着我看了，就你没听到。”夫胜宽气喘吁吁的站在他面前，因为合唱比赛化的舞台妆都还没卸掉，眼睛上的亮片一闪一闪的。  
但也没有他的眼睛闪亮，崔韩率忍不住盯着夫胜宽的眼睛看。  
“我第一天在努力增加存在感跟你单独吃饭了，第二天说要送礼物所以给你买了冰淇淋。”夫胜宽看崔韩率一脸状况外还没明白事态表情，恨铁不成钢地锤了一把他的肩膀，“你真的以为我傻到听不出来厕所里的那个人是你吗？还是你真的傻到不知道我喜欢你？”  
“所以你的第二颗纽扣要不要给我？”

END


End file.
